A Tiger's Pain and Love for Her Panda
by Tipofan4life
Summary: This one shot depicts some of what Tigress felt after seeing Po get shot by Shen's cannon. This isn't accurate with the movie it's just what I would have done. A little romance in the end. Story way better than summary read to find out!


**Here's my take on the pain Tigress felt after seeing Po get shot by Shen and heard was supposedly killed. Hope you like this one shot lets see where it goes this is not accurate with the movie its how I would have done it.**

It was the day after the defeat of Shen and everyone returned home to the palace. Everyone tried to go back to their normal routine but Tigress however, could not. She felt so broken after Gongmen City and couldn't get her mind off the events that took place. Tigress was plagued by nightmares and was at the peach tree sitting down hugging her knees with a blank sad stare while she kept getting flash backs of Po getting shot by Shen's cannon. She remembered it vividly that scene in the factory of Shen telling Po his parents never loved him and seeing the pained expression on his face which made her heart break.

 _Long Fla_ _sh_ back

 _"Your parents never loved you. But here let me heal you!" Shen said revealing a cannon from beneath him._ _Tigress gasped in horror and tried to get to him before he fired but it was too late. Shen lit the fuse with the spark of his daggers and the cannon fired a flaming ball right at Po. The ball hit him as he put the skewer down and the impact of the blast sent him flying out of the factory._

 _"Nooooo!" Tigress shouted in heartbreak seeing him get blown away. She was too late; she couldn't save him._

 _As her and the five fought their way out of the factory, they noticed Po was nowhere to be found and Tigress's heart broke as she called for him but hearing no answer._ _The five then told her the news that he was gone and that he couldn't have survived. She fell to her knees hearing this and they apologized for her loss and left her to her thoughts while they went to fight the wolves to get to Shen._ _Tigress's heart shattered and she bent over with both her fists on the ground as sorrow and despair filled her. She remembered the adventures and good times they had together and the light he brought to the palace since he arrived._ _Now he was gone and she didn't get the_ _chance to tell him how she felt about him, that she had fallen for him over the years and started to see him as more than a friend._

 _Tigress began to do something she hadn't done in twenty years... she began to cry. The pain in her heart and frustration that was building up finally poured out those eyes don't lie, those tears are real. She had never felt more hurt in her life. Tears streamed down her cheeks as hopelessness and pain filled her. She then let out a scream filled with pain and agony and it made the five cringe hearing it as they fought. They knew what she was feeling for they felt it too thinking they would never see Po again._

 _Tigress's scream then turned into a roar as anger and rage mixed in with her pain and grief. She ceased her roar and stood u_ _p and as her tears dripped to the ground she wiped them from her face. She then unsheathed her razor sharp claws! Something she never did in battle. But now_ _things were different._

 _"Po, I swear on our unconfessed love that I will avenge you. Your sacrifice will not be in vain! I'll see you soon my darling, hopefully sooner than later." Tigress said to herself as she wiped the rest of her tears then turned to where the rest of the five were fighting the wolves._

 _Tigress turned to them with fiery rage that burned in her eyes and she charged them running on all fours. Tigress roared tiger-like at them and started to fight the wolves with a ferocity that matched that of Tai Lung's. The five were surprised and somewhat frightened but they knew the pain she felt and they continued fighting. She slashed them mercilessly across the face and anywhere she could leaving deep bloody claw marks. Tigress made every blow, every kick, and every strike count and soon the wolf numbers dwindled but it wasn't enough._

 _She came to the last one before Shen and she thrusted her claws and fingers extended into the wolf's chest and stomach and blood poured from the wolf where her paws were half burried into his chest. Tigress roared ferociously and ripped them out making the blood come out more and the wolf fell over dead. Tigress's paws and face were covered in blood from fighting the wolves. She was exhausted but her rage rage flared up even more she saw Shen and before she could charge him, her and the five were taken by surprise by more wolves and chained up together suspended from the air. Tigress's arms were above her head and hopelessness started to overtake her and her will to fight left._

 _Tigress sighed in defeat and sheathed her claws. Shen walked up to her with an evil grin._

 _"Nice try kitty but you and the others will soon follow the same fate of that fat panda!" Shen said coldly with a smirk._

 _Tigress growled angrily at him. How dare he mention him like that and call him fat? She struggled to get free and wanted nothing more than to slash his throat but it was no use. Shen walked away and Tigress hung her head with all will to fight gone and a depressed look came over her and she closed her eyes feeling tears begin to form again._

 _"Po, my darling, I have failed you. I am no warrior and I will never fight again. See you soon." Tigress thought as tears almost came out of her eyes then an inner voice told her to look up._

 _Tigress did she was shocked when she saw Po on top of the roof alive wearing the skewer on his head. Tigress was relieved and the pain and grief in her heart left. Tears of joy formed in her eyes and she smiled at him. Po had a serious look on his face, he was mad and scowled at Shen for what he did to his friends. The Peacock was surprised to see him alive. Po jumped off the roof and set the five free and when he did he began his battle with Shen._

 _A while later, Tigress got blasted with Shen's cannon and she went flying into the water unconscious. Po growled at Shen no one does this to his Tigress and gets away with it._ _He took her paw in his and she raised her head up with a feint smile. She could see the hurt in his eyes and wanted to speak she couldn't. Po gave her paw a squeeze and pushed her out of the way and swam to a rock. Tigress tried to stop him from the insanity of what he was about to do she raised a paw to grab him but he was too far away. A few tears slipped out of her eyes and then she passed out on the plank of wood._

 _When she gained consciousness she saw him catch a cannon ball and redirect it. It was amazing! He achieved inner peace there's no other explanation; Po caught a_ _few more and destroyed Shen's ships before catching the last one that spun him in a yin-yang ball of fire before he threw it right at Shen with a final "Skadoosh!" Po had done it he defeated Shen and his army of w_ _olves. When she pulled him up out of water onto the dock, he surprised her with a warm embrace and wrapped his fuzzy arms around her. She froze and a blush burned under her cheeks but it didn't show through her fur_ _she enjoyed the embrace. Soon he released her but she still remained frozen in place with her thoughts going wild._

 _"D-does he love me back? Or did he just miss me? I thought I lost him, and the universe gave me another chance to confess my feelings... I won't take it for granted this time... I have to tell him... soon." Tigress thought to herself and broke her frozen state._

 _End of Flashback_

Tigress was now sobbing softly as she hugged her knees and tears rolled down her cheeks. While she sobbed she didn't notice someone was walking up behind her... it was Po. He had been told by the others what happened at Gongmen how Tigress reacted when she thought he was killed by Shen. Po was surprised she cared that much about him and wondered if she loved him like he loved her. But he also came for another reason: he heard her scream as she woke up from another nightmare and run out of her room to the tree. Po sat down next to her a put a paw on her back making her jump slightly and stop sobbing.

"Po! W-what are you doing here? Go away. I don't want you to see me like this." Tigress said wiping her tears turning her head from his gentle gaze.

It hurt Po to see her like this he wanted nothing more than to take away her pain. The tigers amber eyes were clouded with tears and hurt he gave her a sad smile and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm here because I care about you and I heard you scream and why are you crying?" Po asked softly feeling as though he himself was about to seeing her so hurt.

Tigress was touched he was so concerned for her, she sniffed and was about to say nothing was wrong but she couldn't stand lying to him.

"Nightmares... about Gongmen." She choked before continueing. "When you g-got shot by Shen's cannon... I-I thought I lost you." Tigress said as she fought back tears but to no avail as they flowed down her cheeks and her mind kept flashing the image of Po getting shot over and over again.

Po without hesitation wrapped both his arms around her in a warm embrace. She tensed up at first then relaxed in his warm fuzzy arms.

"It's ok shhhh you're not going to loose me Tigress... EVER!" Po said he held her close to his chest. Tigress felt a little better at his calming words but then he continued. "The others told me what happened at Gongmen how grieved you were when you thought Shen killed me... how many wolves you took out before you were all caught... I didn't know you cared that much about me." Po said softly rubbing her back.

Tigress slowly broke the embrace and gave a sad but small smile. "Of course I care about you Po... more than anyone. Which is why I must confess something to you..." Tigress said as a blush burned in her cheeks.

"What is it Tigress? You can tell me anything." Po said softly wiping her tears with his thumbs and giving her an assuring smile while holding her shoulders.

 _"Gods she so beautiful just look at her! She has the prettiest amber eyes that melt my very soul and her fur is so shiny and ohh shes so gorgeous I love everything about her and I got to tell her."_ Po thought to himself and then Tigress began.

"I see you as way more than a friend Po... What I'm trying to say is... I love you Po! And when Shen shot you I thought I lost my one chance to tell you how I feel. I know you may not see me the same way and you probably think I'm a monster. I mean, who could ever love someone like me?..." Tigress said now beginning to cry again and talk really fast.

"You probably hate me especially after how I treated you when you first got here and- mpf!" Tigress said frantically but was cut off when Po placed his lips on her and kissed her passionately.

Tigress blushed a deep scarlet and her eyes widened at first, then she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. He loved her back, she was happy he did but wasn't sure how. Soon Po slowly broke the kiss and cupped her left cheek and lovingly looked into her eyes.

"Oh Tigress, please don't cry." Po said softly and gently feeling pained seeing her in tears thinking he didn't love her.

"I do see you the same way. I love you too Tigress always have since I was a little cub." Po said softly wiping her tears and cupping her face.

His warm breaths grazed her face and made her shiver and melt as she carefully listen to his calm voice.

"And what you said wasn't true, you are not a monster! Please don't call yourself that again. I do not hate you Tigress never did. And I forgive you for the past so let's leave it in the past and move on ok?" Po said lovingly rubbing her cheek and whiskers with his thumb.

Tigress was relieved to know he forgave her and shocked at his confession. She smiled slightly and placed a paw on his left cheek.

"Wow Po I had no idea and ok I will try... for you." Tigress said finally smiling looking in his jade eyes.

"Good. Now do you think you and me can finally be a thing?" Po asked softly but nervously not sure if this was too far yet.

Tigress turned all the way around to face him and was as happy as can be. A purr was in her throat and she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her forhead to his and giggled softly.

"Yes! Of course Po my darling... I'll be your girlfriend... if you give me a chance." Tigress said rubbing her nose on his and he giggled softly and blushed.

"Awesome! And of course I'll give you a chance kitten." Po said as his hands slid down to her waist earning a moan of pleasure from Tigress.

"Thank you... just be gentle with me, wmy darling." Tigress said softly as she wrapped her hands around his neck

Po nodded and then they captured each others lips in a hot passionate kiss. They both moaned in pleasure softly into each others mouths, and held each other tighter, afraid if they let the other go, they would vanish. They were both enjoying every second of this moment and filled with happiness and warmth. Tigress was finally with her love and she couldn't be any happier and forgot her worries and pains. She slowly lowered him to the ground not breaking the kiss and after several minutes of sweet passionate kissing they broke for air breathing heavily and then lovingly looked into each others eyes.

Tigress then rested her head in Po's chest and relaxed in his arms while purring softly. Tigress caught her breath and spoke looking up.

"I love you so much Po." She said running her fingers through his soft fur.

Po rubbed her back and enjoyed the vibrations from her purrs that relaxed him so.

"I love you too Tigress and I always will." Po said softly and then kissing her forehead.

Tigress rested her head back down on his chest feeling loved and happy for once in her life. They held each other for almost half an hour enjoying every second of their company not wanting their moment to end but soon it did when they returned to the Jade Palace but this time... together paw in paw.

Later that night, Tigress didn't have anymore nightmares because her beloved panda held her close in his arms. They slept in her room, which she insisted, and Po happily accepted and craddled his sweet kitten in his arms with the back of her head just under his chin. Tigress only stirred a few times, but relaxed when she felt her panda only hold her tighter, assuring her he would never leave her. They fell asleep peacefully and happy to be with their love and all pain subsided.

 **That's it for this one shot guys Ik its cheesy but it was a random idea I had some time ago and thought I'd write it. Plz no hate in the reviews be civil and thanks for reading if you have any ideas for a short or a story pm me!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


End file.
